Rikiya Katsukame
|romaji= Katsukame Rikiya |birthday= |age=Unknown |gender= Male |height= |weight= |hair= |eye= |quirk= Vitality Stealing |status= Imprisoned |family= |alias= |occupation = Yakuza |affiliation = Shie Hassaikai |teams= Eight Bullets |debut= Chapter 115 |debutanime=Episode 62 |voice= Hiroaki Okuda |eng voice= Chris Guerrero |image gallery= Yes |fightingstyle = Close Ranged Combat }} |Katsukame Rikiya}} is one of the Eight Bullets who works under Overhaul for Shie Hassaikai. Appearance Rikiya is a huge, tall and very muscular man. He wears a black tank-top with jeans and sneakers, as well as a plague mask that covers his head. He also wears massive gauntlets and knuckledusters on his fists too. Gallery Rikiya Katsukame Profile.png|Rikiya in manga. Overhaul Final Form.png|Rikiya fused with Kai into a Kaiju. Personality Rikiya seems to require energy to move effectively, as when he charged through the gate at the beginning of the raid, he complained how it was too early for stuff to happen. After he was temporarily captured and absorbed the energy of people around him, he declared he 'felt like a new man'. In general, it seems Rikiya enjoys absorbing energy from others, which may simply be a byproduct of his Quirk or indicate that Rikiya is normally rather lazy. He also demonstrates a slightly perverted side during his battle against Nejire Hado where he suggestively moved his hands at the idea of touching her after his Trigger worn out. History Little is known about his past but at some point Overhaul recruited him him into the Shie Hassaikai. Synopsis Shie Hassaikai Arc When the Raid Team, consisting of Pro Heroes and Police, was about to enter the Yakuza stronghold. Rikiya broke through the front gate and began to attack them. Rikiya fought Ryukyu, along with her interns, Nejire-chan, Uravity, and Froppy. He was defeated and restrained. He escaped, using a Trigger on his Quirk and absorbed the vitality from the police and heros to become stronger and break the bindings and continue fighting. Himiko Toga in the form of Deku tricks the heroes into sending Rikiya crashing down to the underground tunnel where his boss is fighting. He fuses together with Overhaul, becoming a monstrous amalgam of flesh to fight Deku. After an intense battle, Eri uses her Quirk to defuse him from Overhaul and he is arrested along with the rest of the Hassaikai. Abilities Overall Abilities: Being an Eight Bullets member of the Shie Hassaikai, Rikiya is a very formidable individual. *'Enhanced Strength': Even without activating his Quirk, Rikiya exhibits superhuman brawn, befitting his massive build. On two separate occasions he effortlessly burst through a wall and a locked gate, knocking several policemen into the air while doing so, and casually damaged the jamb while readying his next punch. *'Enhanced Durability': Rikiya was able to shrug off an attack from a weakened Nejire Hado. Quirk Vitality Stealing: Rikiya's Quirk allows him to siphon away other people's stamina by inhaling their strength away from them. He can use the stolen stamina to greatly increase his own size and strength. In order to use his Quirk, Rikiya needs to be touching the target. When enhanced by Trigger, Rikiya does not have to be touching his target. Stats Equipment Metal Gloves: Rikiya wears a pair of metal gloves on his hands to augment his punches. Trigger: Rikiya uses this drug to enhance his Quirk so he can siphon people's stamina without needing to touch the victims. Relationships Kai Chisaki They have not been seen interacting with each other, but it can be assumed that Rikiya is just as loyal to Overhaul as much as the rest of the Eight Bullets. Battles & Events Trivia *Rikiya's name contains the kanji for , , and . **He shares his first name, Rikiya, with Meta Liberation Army Grand Commander, Rikiya Yotsubashi. ***Interestingly, both of them possess Quirks that allow them to increase their strength and size. *Rikiya seems to represent a corruption of the third tenet of the real eight precepts of Buddhism: abstain from sexual activity. *Rikiya's English voice actor, Chris Guerrero, also voices Kenji Tsuragamae. *He is currently the only masked member of the Shie Hassaikai who's face hasn't been shown or partially exposed in any way. References Site Navigation pl:Rikiya Katsukame Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Yakuza Category:Shie Hassaikai Category:Convicts Category:Emitters Category:Shie Hassaikai Arc Antagonists Category:Villains Category:C-Rank Villains Category:Eight Bullets